


Лучший мир, новый друг

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Canon, Taxidermy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Миссис Хоббс откапывает стюардессу, не подозревая, кому помогает
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Лучший мир, новый друг

**Author's Note:**

> основано на финале охотничьего задания, ачивке "It's Art" и документе, найденном в... (см.прим.)

Вооружившись лопатой, миссис Хоббс направилась к свежей могиле. Вскопанная уже земля в Нью Остине была сухой, рыхлой и легкой соответственно южному климату, так что силушки даже ее старческих ручонок хватило на полчаса взмахов лопатой. К труду ей было не привыкать — это только последний десяток лет она развешивала объявления на железнодорожных станциях с просьбой поймать для нее зверушек за умеренную плату, но прежде все-все делала сама. Да и само ее хобби, прямо скажем, никогда не было из легких.

Правда, с людьми она имела дело до этого всего раз.

Ну, ничего.

Тело мистера Марстона еще было свежим — если так можно было выразиться, — и не успело начать разлагаться. «Мертвее не бывает», — удовлетворенно пробормотала миссис Хоббс, потыкав его в бок носком ботинка, и отерла пот со лба. Не понравилось ей только одно обстоятельство — множество дырок от пуль. Но это ничего, ручки у нее были умелые, а с хорошим гримом и при должном мастерстве все проблемы можно решить.

Миссис Хоббс упаковала груз как полагается, залезла на свою телегу и поехала домой.

О, какой чудесный ей представился экспонат! Попотела она с ним знатно — одних кишок сколько метров из мистера Марстона вылезло, с непривычки-то после енотов, скунсов и прочей мелочи. Всему она найдет применение, но позже. А вот печенка, почки — очень так себе, да и где во всей Америке сыщешь ковбоя с неиспорченной дрянной выпивкой печенью? Не выйдет из потрошков пирога. Мяска на мистере Марстоне тоже было едва-едва соскребешь — тощий, как смерть, жилы одни, да и только. Миссис Хоббс не любила, когда внутренности пропадали почем зря — это было неуважительно. Ведь она хотела, чтобы все были рады — не только ее новый дружочек, который очень скоро попадет в сущий рай на земле, но и она сама, в конце-то концов. Она вытерла тряпочкой вымазанные кровью по локти руки и отправилась подготавливать все для сушки и набивки. Мистер Марстон хоть и тощий, но если так прикинуть, сколько материала войдет в манекен, на который она потом натянет его кожу, то любой несведущий очень бы удивился. Миссис Хоббс ласково потрепала его по холодной щеке, изуродованной длинными шрамами от когтей какого-то зверя, прикрыла одеялком и ушла за инструментами.

*

Джон пришел в себя в темном подвале. Он поморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к едва теплющемуся освещению маленькой лампы в противоположном углу. Помещение казалось смутно знакомым — он был здесь, давным-давно, в прошлой жизни. В прошлой жизни... Какая странная мысль. Джон повел плечами, выпрямляя спину — и спина поддалась не сразу, как будто его насадили на прочный металлический каркас.

Выстрелы. Он вспомнил выстрелы — как пули изрешетили его на глазах у жены и сына, как упал в теплую пыль у собственного дома. Как потемнело перед глазами.

Медленно приходило осознание, что же произошло. И в тот момент, когда в сумерках его еле шевелящегося разума до предельной ясности — и гнетущего ужаса — было уже рукой подать, раздался тоненький голосок:

— Че, очнулся наконец?

На столе напротив, освещаемая только слабым свечением лампы, сидела та самая белка в идентичном его, Джону, костюмчике, и с пренебрежительным видом натирала крошечной тряпочкой крошечный револьвер. Подышала на него немного, повертела, и снова потерла.

— Т.. ты кто? Где я?

— Быстро же ты друзей забываешь, Джонни.

Только сейчас он заметил, что вокруг, на полках, сидели похожие зверьки — тоже в разнообразных одежках и занятые затейливым времяпрепровождением вроде пинг-понга, бокса или чтения утренней газеты. Некоторые осуждающе закивали.

— Прости, я... Не хотел.

— Ничего, на первый раз прощаю, ты же новенький. Короче. Будем знакомы, — белка профессиональным движением покрутила на пальце револьвер, прежде чем сунуть его в кобуру, а потом подошла к краю стола и протянула Джону пушистую лапку, — Куковаба, спаситель, путешественник во времени и галактиках. Можно просто Кука.

Джон сжал непослушные пальцы, разжал, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о рубашку и осторожно пожал Куке лапку.

— Джон. Джон Марстон. Ну, ты уже знаешь.

— Ага.

Кое-кто из зверушек даже жиденько похлопал.

— А как...

— А, история такая. Мне, понимаешь, чтобы спуститься на землю вашу грешную, абы куда не получится, нужен сосуд. Да не всякий. Нужны особые параметры. Как-то так вышло, что именно вот эта вот несчастная, — он погладил себя по шерстке, — в пошитом по твоему образу и подобию костюмчике, только и подошла. Впервые за сотню лет. Так что спасибо тебе, брат, спасибо этой чокнутой миссис как-ее-там, теперь я смогу забрать свой народ, который почем зря самоубился в ожидании. Думаешь, чего я на горе Шанн торчал? Вот, все за тем же.

Джон открыл рот, захотев что-то спросить, но пока не понимал, что.

— Так что, — продолжил Кука, — как там у вас полагается. «Лучший мир, новый друг», сбросим с себя человеческие оболочки и отправимся в царство обетованное аж до двухтысячного года, да. И возрадуемся в любви. — Кука блеснул глазами-бусинками, и Джон вдруг поверил во все.

И в царство обетованное, и в двухтысячный год, и в то, что белки умеют разговаривать. А Эбигейл не верила.

— Постой, а как же Эбигейл? Джек?

— Они похоронили тебя, Джонни. Там больше нельзя появляться.

Джон представил, что бы подумал, появись на пороге его дома давно закопанный Артур, и нахмурился.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Кука вздохнул.

— Я не первый день в этом бизнесе, брат. Всякое повидал. Ребята не дадут соврать.

Зверушки покивали.

— В общем, поищи тут шмотки потеплее, если у бабки что-нибудь осталось, и — отправляемся на гору Шанн.

— На гору Шанн, — эхом повторил Джон.

**Author's Note:**

> ...сектантской молельне Hani's Bethel


End file.
